You're My Hero
by White Wolf Lady
Summary: Booth believes Parker idolizes Brennan. She thinks otherwise. One-shot, slight B/B.
1. You're My Hero

**You're My Hero**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, though I wish I did, honestly I could make the viewers happier by getting them together if I owned them.**_

* * *

It was one of those nice weekends where they didn't have another murder to solve, which meant one less person was killed.

At the moment Brennan was headed over to the Royal Diner to have lunch with Booth and Parker as per his invite earlier that day.

_-Flashback-_

_She was busy cataloging some files of some fifteenth century skeletons which had been found a month or so back which she hadn't had a chance to check because of the latest murder to come along; since the case had been solved she was going to give her full attention to those set of remains._

_She was checking through some files about a bone anomaly on the fifteenth century Roman soldier when her phone rang._

_"Hey Bones! What're you up to?" Booth asked as soon as she picked up._

_"If you mean what I am doing at the moment, I was looking through some files for a bone anomaly I found on the skeleton of an fifteenth century Roman soldier." she replied._

_"You're seriously cooped up in the lab on a Saturday? Come on Bones live a little, the weekend's supposed to be about getting away from work!" he whined, causing her to smile at his childish attitude, she liked the fact that he was able to be so carefree._

_"Why would I want to get away from it? I enjoy my work."_

_"Of course you do, and knowing you I'm guessing you haven't ate a thing today, right?" he asked rhetorically._

_"Yes, wh-" she started to speak._

_"Great, then it's settled, you are going to have lunch with me and Parker at the Diner, even if I have to drag you out of the lab to do it, you never eat enough as it is. One day you're gonna be the bones everyone has to analyze for clues at the rate you're going." he said cutting into whatever she was about to say, teasing her with his words._

_"If today is part of you're weekend with Parker then you should have some quality father-son time without me getting in the middle of it." she answered, not wanting to cut back on the little amount of time he gets to be with his son and ignoring his good-natured ribbing._

_"Come on Bones, Parker and I would love to have you join us. Hang out with us the rest of the afternoon and I'll prove to you that Parker loves to be around you. Heck, he idolizes you! At this rate you're gonna turn my son into a squint." he griped playfully._

_"I doubt that I'd be his role model Booth. Besides there is nothing wrong with being a scientist. Your son is quite smart and could easily get a job as a scientist." she replied with another smile which he wasn't able to see. She wasn't being literal, but Parker had plenty of potential if he decided to follow a career in science._

_"I still say he totally adores you... but thanks Bones." he smiled too when he heard what she had said. "So are you joining us for lunch or do I have to tell Parker his idol doesn't want to have lunch with us?" he teased. If he could he would have tried to 'charm smile' her through the phone into joining them._

_"Very well Booth, I'll be there in half an hour. Bye" she said with a wry smile on her face. That man was always able to persuade her into anything._

_-End Flashback-_

As she drove up to the diner she could see his black SUV parked nearby and drove up and parked next to it. As she got out she could see Parker and Booth sitting in their regular seat by the window chatting amicably.

She walked in; as if sensing her, Booth turned to look at her and gave her one of his biggest smiles, glad to see her there.

"Hi Booth. Hi Parker." she said as she walked up to them.

"Hi Doctor Bones!" Parker said cheerfully giving a patented Booth grin at her.

"What were you both talking about?" she asked as she sat next to Booth.

"I was telling dad about a this boy in class - Dean, who was trying to pour a bottle of glue on Carrie to play a prank on her but before he could do it he kinda tripped and fell and the glue fell on him!" he replied, grinning.

"Did you by any chance trip him?" Brennan asked.

"No!... Well, kinda." he said with a sheepish grin causing Booth and Brennan to laugh. "But I only did it 'cuz he's a bully and she's nice!" he said before his father could scold him for it.

"I think he might have a little crush." she whispered to Booth, causing him to laugh.

"I do not!" Parker half yelled, ears going red in embarrassment at the insinuation.

"I only tripped him because he does this kinda stuff to the nice kids, and she didn't do anything to him to make him pour glue on her.." he muttered, still somewhat red. "I like helping good people, and she's nice, she shared her craft items with me once for arts class. He'd pulled a prank on one of my friends once, this was my way of getting back at him." he replied with a somewhat sheepish grin.

"That's quite heroic of you Park, but maybe next time you should tell the teacher about it." Booth said with an understanding smile.

"From this I think it's already clear who he's going to be like." she said teasingly, making Booth grin at her.

"What do you mean Doctor Bones?" Parker asked, curiously.

"Your father here said you would end up being a 'squint' like me when you grow up." she answered with a teasing grin at Booth.

"Your job's cool and all Doctor Bones but I wanna be like dad when I grow up!" he replied with a grin. "I want to help people and save lives just like dad does, he's really cool!"

"See? You're his real role model Booth." she whispered softly to him, not minding in the least that Parker wanted to be like his dad when he grew up. The man was a good role model for him.

Booth was currently in shock at his son's words, he hadn't realized his son looked up to him so much that he wanted to be just like him.

"Thanks bub." he finally said after a minute, ruffling his son's hair, a soft smile on his face.

"The skeletons are really cool too!" Parker piped up cheerfully. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah, Park?"

"If I join the FBI and save people's lives like you do, does that mean I can get to work with Doctor Bones?" he asked excitedly. Booth decided to let Brennan answer that, half expecting her to tell Parker that she would probably be retired by then; but the words she ended up replying with caught him by surprise and left a comfortable warmth in his heart.

"I'd love to have you work with me Parker." she replied with one of those breathtakingly sweet smiles which was so rare for him to see.

"Hey don't you wanna work with you're old man too?" Booth asked jokingly to his son.

"I'd love to, but by then you'll just end up being my boss." he replied, causing Booth and Brennan to laugh.

"We'll see bub." he replied, still chuckling a bit. "We'll see."

They chatted amicably for the rest of their lunch, Brennan occasionally stealing a few fries from Booth and him swatting her hands away, making her laugh, to which he'd grin at her in return.

Not long after they had finished lunch, Rebecca came into the diner to pick up Parker.

"Hi Seeley, Dr. Brennan. Did you have fun Parker?" she asked before she started coughing.

"Are you alright?" Booth and Brennan asked together, noticing her pale complexion as well.

Parker decided to answer for his mom.

"She's just got some cold or something from someone she works with, right mom?" he asked, turning to his mother.

She nodded, her coughing stopping a bit.

"I can look after him till you get better." Booth offered, eager at the idea of spending more time with his son.

"It's alright, nothing to worry about. Let's go Parker. Bye Seeley. It was nice to see you again Dr. Brennan." she said politely to Brennan as Parker chatted next to her a mile a minute.

Before they walked out the diner, Parker ran back to the two who were still sitting at the window booth.

"You just wait Doctor Bones, I'll be working for the FBI like dad and be working with you in no time!" he grinned, hugged both her and Booth and then ran back to his mom who was waiting for him.

Booth grinned at her and she smiled back at him.

"He'll be working with us in no time." he told her teasingly, grin still in place.

**A/N: Well, this one shot was inspired by a prompt by ArwenLalaith on GCC which caught my attention, and I loved the idea so I ran off with it and tried to make it into something. And seeing as this is my FIRST try at Bones fanfiction I hope you guys liked it and that I was able to keep them in character. There is no certainty if she knows the words 'father-son time' but let's pretend she heard it from Angela. Also, the kid trying to pour glue on a girl and Parker tripping him up is totally random, but I just thought it'd be amusing if I actually got to see that.**

**I don't know if I am fully satisfied with it, but overall I'd say it turned out okay, tell me if I'm right or wrong. Major thanx goes once again to my absolutely wonderfully helpful BFF who was kind enough to look through this *~TeRrY~*. Love ya!**

**P.S. If any of you have some story prompts you want me to try, please message me with it and I'll see if I can write it.**

**Please also check my other stories. Thank you.**

**Love,**

**Becca.**


	2. Help me out

**A/N:** You're all probably wondering why you're get a notification when all I'm writing is an authors note to you guys, well hear me out cuz I have a reason. I was planning to give you all an early b-day surprise (for my b-day) and give you a sequel to this and I planned on putting it up on the 18th (of July, not August) but I have a problem, I need a title for it. Any suggestions? All suggestions for the title would really be appreciated and would help me choose 1 from your wonderful ideas to get it up faster. Thanks for bearing with me and reading my story. I hope you will enjoy the sequel.

P.S. suggestions for stories you'd like to see can be suggested as well, I will try working on it as soon as possible.

~Becca


End file.
